Why Vietnam Never Smiles
by AnimeGirl19984
Summary: Why doesn't Vietnam smile more often? Why must she be so tsundere and so cold to those who try to help her? Believe it or not, she was never meant suppose to be like this. It was all because of his fault. It was because of him that she was cold towards. It was the day she would forget who she really was in the past. One-Shot.


**A/N: This is my first hetalia fanfic, so I would love some helpful suggestions on how to make it better, but please do be nice about it. The story might be a little OOC, so I apologize for any in advance. Anyways, lets get this story started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not gown hetalia or any of the characters.**

"Wait, big brother! Where are we going?" cried a soft, feminine voice. A small girl, looking around the age of 12 wore a curious face. She was wearing a beautiful, long green fabric with slits half way on the sides, matched with long, loosely fitted white pants. Her dark brown hair was tied back, dangling down onto her small back. She grasped onto a hand, a much bigger hand than hers and looked up at the owner with an expected gaze. She had been following him into a large, moderately populated town somewhere in the west. The streets were bustling with stray people, talking to one another, and socializing to the evening away. A young man, looking around the age of 25, glanced at the little girl, trying to keep a smile on his face.

"We're going to visit a friend, aru," he said simply, his dark eyes looking at the girl with a certain fondness. He wore a traditional red Chinese outfit, also loose fitting pant. His unusually long hair was also tied up in the same fashion as the girl. Accepting the answer, the small girl smiled up at him and continued to follow. Another young whimper was heard from the other side of the man, snapping his attention quickly to the opposite side. A small, frail looking child looked up, tugging on the man's long sleeves. His dark colored eyes seem to display no emotion, but it was obvious by his actions that he wanted something. "China-san, I'm hungry," said the small child. He wore a traditional blue yukata, though because of his small size, made him look smaller in the overly big outfit.

China let out an amuse chuckle, seeing how big the outfit is. "We will get some food later, aru. I promise Japan," he smiled at the chibi nation. "Big brother...who exactly are we meeting?" the girl spoke up, getting more scared as the noise around her died down, and noting that there was no one there but them now. The people had all scattered back home as midnight was approaching the quiet little town. It gave off a certain aura to it to which neither of them could quite describe. It felt desolate, almost abandoned, even though it was just occupied with people moments before. The silence started to engulf the area as the Asian trio traveled the streets. Well, it was almost quiet.

"Ohonhon~ Is that you, ma cherie?" came a voice from behind, breaking the atmosphere and replacing it with a much more cheery tone. The trio froze upon hearing the familiar voice. Vietnam and Japan hesitated to look back, glancing at each other, almost as if daring the other sibling to look first. It was China who glanced back though. "Hello France. It's nice to see you again, aru," he spoke, trying to keep his voice steady as the European nation approached. The young girl could not help but smile at such strange a strange name. She had not heard of any foreigners named 'France' yet, and her curiosity bloomed as she hears the accent in the blonde's voice. "Is that ma petite~?" The blonde nation asked with a certain cheeriness to his voice. The young girl looked back, her golden brown eyes trying to identify the odd man. "Is this your friend big brother?" She asked, tugging on China's sleeves.

France gave an amused giggle, finding her adorable as she referred China as 'big brother'. "Oh! She's such a sweetie! Ma petite is so cute!" He screamed, showing his fangirl side. She simply looked at him with a blank face, not sure what to think about this strange nation. She glanced back at China, noticing he had turned his head back, looking straight forward. "Go on, Vietnam," he whispered quietly, "go say hi to France." China paused, glancing away momentarily. Was that...pain she heard in his voice? She gazed up at him, worried at what might happen next.

China gave a strained smile, looking only at Vietnam. He let go of her hands, giving her freedom to move around. "C-China?" Her voice broke as she glanced back at his face. "Don't you worry ma petite~ You will be safe with me!" France interrupted, grabbing the girl from behind. Caught off guard, she struggled to be released from his grip, but her efforts were futile as his grip tightened to an iron clench. The European nation lifted her up and started to stride away, whispering French words to her. "China! Help me!" She cried, tears threatening to fall from her dim hazel eyes.

Her heart broke as he didn't even glance back at his crying sister. China stood there, frozen in place as she gapped in horror, refusing to even acknowledge she was being taken away. "China!" She screamed once more, her voice cracked as something swelled up in her throat. "V-Vietnam!" The young child stuttered as he glanced back, trying to let go of the Chinese man's grip. Try as he might, Japan wasn't able to pry his grip off of the other man's hand. "China! Help me!" Vietnam cried, sobs in between breaths. France silently patted her back, but continued his path back home with his new territory. She yelled, her voice getting more and more desperate as she begs her brother to turn around. Just once...just once was all she asked for, so that she knew he still cared for her.

She was granted none. The so called 'brother' of hers stood with his back facing her, his stoic expression showing through his tensed body. He held onto Japan's hand even tighter as the chibi nation struggled to rush to Vietnam's aid. Not once did he shed a tear when China was leaving to fight a war for his country, even when there was no guarantee of him returning. Not once did Japan ever expressed any feelings directly in front of him. But here he was, breaking down into a mess as he watched the other Asian nation being taken away. It broke China's heart, hearing his precious little brother cry for the first time.

Vietnam's voice started to grow more distant, though her betrayed sobs could still be heard. She couldn't help but cry. She couldn't help but cry as the person she trusted the most didn't do anything to stop the foreign nation from taking her. She felt at loss for words as China's figure start to shrink, and Japan's futile pleas start to die down. What did she do wrong? What did she do to deserve this? She had just lost her two most loved brothers. She had just lost her drive to even live anymore. She had lost all meanings of family. She found out that sometimes, family is not always the safe sanctum one would expect. It would only cause more pain. From that day forward, the young Asian country lost her reason to ever smile again.


End file.
